My Side of the Story
Amaranth's story Chapter 1 Imagine Imagine, a little girl sitting by her mother. A mother who is on her death bed. Imagine, a man in a cloak holding that little girl's hand, as her mother's coffin is lowered into the ground. Imagine what that little girl went through after her mother died, leaving her to live with her father. Imagine no one knew who the father was, or where he came from. Imagine what that little, scared, sad, girl looks like now, not afraid anymore, but scarred. My name is Amaranth Radia. I am the daughter of Molly Radia, and Krios, the titan of stars and constellations. But, you may call me Ame. Destroyed I suppose I should tell you about the attack. Well, here goes: It was a normal day in my home, Mt.Othrys, the monsters of the arm resonating stange smells, and my father looking at the quardenates of the troops sent out to patrol the area. I was running around the palace, bored. I was on the second story of the castle when I heard a bloodcurdling crash and BOOM!!! as fast as I could I ran downstairs, tripping once or twice. When I got to the bottom, I could not beleive my eyes. A troop of kids about my age stood in the giant hole blown in to the wall. A boy with blonde hair stood over my father. I could see golden blood, ichor, seeping from his neck. "You-you KILLED HIM?!!!" I shouted at him. He looked up, startled. He stood. "Are you a demigod?" He asked me. Not knowing how to answer, I nodded. "Were you his daughter?" He asked. Again I nodded. "Great, just great." He muttered and grabbed my arm. "Wait-where are you taking me?!" I asked him freaking out. He didn't answer. "What is your name?" I asked him. He stopped. "Jason, Jason Grace." I silently vowed to get revenge on Jason somehow. He started dragging me again. It was silent the rest of the way, to wherever he was taking me. Camp We arrived at a camp and they locked me in a small stone cabin. They tossed a bowl of-of something in my face and left me. I hugged my knees to my chest and fell asleep. Stupid war. Escape I have been locked in this room for 3 days now. I plan to escape on my feeding today. There is a knock on the door. I pull the hood on my cloak up. I dissapear. The camper delivering my food freaks out. "JASON! JASOON!!! SHE'S GONE!!!" He yelled and ran off. I stood up, still invisible. I exited the room. Absoulutly no one saw me as I walked by. By the time they got to my prison, I was already out of the camp. After I'm out of the camp, I slap my forehead. Why did I not do this when I went downstairs in the first place? I got out of the wooded area and saw a Wal-mart. Time to steal some supplies! I enter the store, undedected. First I take a blue,star print bag, then some clothes and food. I hide them under my cloak so they're invisible too. I leave the store, still undedected. I am the newcomer I sit down on the side of the road, to think of where I shall go. The only place I can think of is home, but that won't do anygood. I guess Queen Sess, the drachnae queen's palace. I am nervous, because I have never been there. I start the long trek there. By the time I get there, I get word that the war has ended. The demigods and gods won. I curse the gods and storm into the courtyard. The crowd of drachnae part. Two girls stand infront of me. I tense. "Who are you?" One of them asked. She has jet black hair and blue eys. Daughter of Oceanus. I smile, I am with my kind. "Amaranth Radia, daughter of Krios, titan of the stars, constellations, and the south. Unfortunaly, he is dead. Killed by a demigod." I say the word with disgust. The other one place a hand on my shoulder. I am suprised that a stranger would confort me. "I agree. My Father was killed by Percy Jackson. He was Kronos. But, not exactly dead, More like, um...Destroyed." She says. I roll my eyes. "As if that helps, by the way, call me Ame." I tell them. "Hi....Ame." The daughter of Oceanus says. "Hello." I reply. "Come on, Ame. We'll show you around. If you don't know this place, this is the drachnae's hide-out. I'll take you to the palace. Come on!" The daughter of Kronos says and signales for me to follow. I am hesitant at first, but began to loosen up. My face relaxes as we walk. I am at my new home. Chapter 2 Cloak The two girls show me around the palace. Category:Demi Titans Category:Adventure Category:Monster Category:Titan